Висмут
Висмут ( ) — член Кристальных самоцветов, которая была неактивна примерно 5300 лет. Была создана для строительства в колониях. Висмут воевала вместе с Кристальными самоцветами в Восстании против Родного мира. До окончания Восстания у неё и Розы случился конфликт интересов, из-за которого Розе пришлось уничтожить физическую оболочку Висмут и запузырить её камень. После этого она поместила её в Львиное измерение и соврала остальным самоцветам, что Висмут была захвачена в бою. 5300 лет спустя Стивен случайно освободил её. Висмут вновь пыталась предложить уничтожать камни самоцветов, вместо их физической оболочки, но Стивен отклонил её предложение, после чего она напала на него. Стивену, как и его матери, вновь пришлось поместить её в пузырь. В отличии от Розы, Стивен рассказал всю правду Кристальным самоцветам. Спустя небольшой промежуток времени Стивен снова освободил Висмут, чтобы она вернулась в команду. Характер Висмут жизнерадостный, активный, свирепый и непреклонный самоцвет. У неё эмоциональный и сострадательный (к друзьям) характер. Она не боится говорить и делать то, что думает. Она трудолюбивая и легко обучается любому делу. Вместе с этим она жестока к самоцветам Родного мира, в особенности к Алмазам, из-за чего она не поладила со своим лидером, Розой Кварц. Тем не менее, она уважала её, и даже забеспокоилась, когда заметила её отсутствие. У Висмут агрессивный характер. Она делает то, что решила, не спрашивая согласия других. Любит сражения и поэтому она вспомнила с теплотой о битвах, в которых участвовала вместе с Гранат и Жемчуг. В бою нападает первой, а вопросы задаёт потом. У неё шутливый характер, что заметно по частому использованию своего имени в каламбурах. Висмут глубоко предана своим друзьям. Она сочувствует им, радуется с ними, дразнит их, а так же помогает улучшить их оружие. Висмут очень задело то, что после войны большая часть друзей погибли. Так же Висмут глубоко ранило, что Роза никому не рассказала, что она всё это время была заточена в пузыре, который находился в гриве Льва. Также Висмут уважает суждение Розы о том, что каждый самоцвет может быть тем, кем он хочет. Она была глубоко благодарна Розе за то, что та дала ей свободу выбора. Висмут со страстью говорит о том, что Стивен не в точности такой же, как Роза. Ей нравится, что он может быть кем-то намного лучше, самим собой. Страсть Висмут иметь свободу и сохранять свободу её друзей заставило её бороться против Родного мира. Она ненавидит «элиту», которая относилась к ним, как к грязи. Висмут хочет победить Родной мир любой ценой. У неё нет веры в лидеров Родного мира, которые, как она уверена, в корне злые. Она видит свой долг в том, чтобы освободить всех самоцветов от тирании Родного мира. Это привело её к идее создания оружия, которое окончательно разрушает самоцветы. Это в конечном итоге и приводит её к сражению со Стивеном, с намерением уничтожить его, который, как она верит, всё ещё был Розой Кварц, которая снова пыталась её остановить. Когда дело доходит до победы над Родным миром, она готова уничтожить всех, кто встаёт на её пути, даже друзей. История Изначально Висмут была строителем, назначенной помочь в построении колонии на Земле. После поддержки от Розы, она боролась в Восстании на стороне Кристальных самоцветов. Она снабдила оружием весь отряд во время восстания и сама принимала участие в военных действиях. В какой-то момент до окончания войны, она создала Точку Разлома и представила её Розе, которая не согласилась с использованием этого оружия и намерениями Висмут. Та в ярости атаковала Розу под предлогом, что ей не оставалось другого выбора, была разбита, запузырена и помещена в гриву Льва Розой. Спустя 5300 лет, Стивен случайно освобождает её из пузыря. После регенерации она была в смятении о судьбе остальных Кристальных самоцветов. Висмут привели на поле сражений самоцветов, где она узнала, как долго была неактивна и что они с Гранат и Жемчуг являются единственными выжившими в восстании самоцветами. Затем Висмут показывает им кузницу и демонстрирует создание оружия, а также улучшает оружие Кристальных самоцветов. Позже, Висмут пытается показать Точку Разлома Стивену. Когда он отказывается использовать оружие, как и Роза, Висмут в ярости атакует его, заставляя его пронзить её мечом Розы и пуфнуть. Стивен рассказал Кристальным самоцветам о том, что на самом деле произошло с Висмут раньше и что произошло сейчас, после чего они поместили её самоцвет в Горящую комнату вместе с повреждёнными самоцветами. Позже Стивен освобождает ее из пузыря, что бы она могла присутствовать на свадьбе Рубин и Сапфир. Она видит множество запузыренных поврежденных самоцветов. Она освобождает одного из них, не зная о повреждении. Поврежденный самоцвет нападает на них, но Висмут удается его пуфнуть. Стивен запузыривает поврежденный самоцвет и рассказывает историю Розового Алмаза и Розы, удивляясь тому, как легко она это восприняла. Стивен хочет показать Висмут остальным самоцветам, но та сбегает. Когда Стивен находит ее, она говорит, что самоцветы не хотят ее видеть из-за того, что она пыталась расколоть Стивена. Он говорит, что это не так, и приглашает ее ка друга. Когда они возвращаются домой Жемчуг, Рубин и Сапфир первым делом бросаются обнимать Висмут. Висмут дарит влюбленным кольца, говоря, что к этой мысли ее подтолкнул Стивен. Позже Висмут присутствует на свадьбе, надев доспехи, и веселится на торжестве, общаясь с гостями. После этого она, вместе остальными Кристальными самоцветами, сражается с Алмазами. Когда Гранат попыталась спасти Стивена от Синего Алмаза, Висмут остановила ее, сказав, что та не причинит ему вреда. Она, вместе с Аметист, Гранат, Жемчуг и Конни, сопровождает Стивена, когда он показывает Алмазам Мать стоножек. Она, как и Гранат с Жемчуг забеспокоилась, когда речь зашла о Белом Алмазе. Позже они отправились в пустыню на поиски корабля. Подбодрив Стивена перед полетом в Родной мир, Висмут осталась на Земле, не желая находится рядом с остальными Алмазами, и решив присмотреть за Ляпис и Перидот. В "Change Your Mind" она вместе с Перидот и Ляпис на кораблях Синего и Жёлтого Алмазов, прибивает в Родной мир. Вместе с остальными Кристальными самоцветами, сражается с Роботом-трансформером Высшей Власти Алмазов, но, в результате несчастного случая, она упала, но Перидот успела её "подхватить". Вновь появляется после победы над Белым Алмазом. Прибывает на Землю и присутствует при исцелении самоцветов. В конце серии, вместе со всеми, празднует победу. Способности Как и все самоцветы первой эры, она может менять форму (что также использует как оружие), возвращаться в самоцвет для регенерации, и, скорее всего, сливаться, запузыривать предметы. По её словам, в Родном мире она и все висмуты ￼создаются как строители. Умения * Мастерство: Она может строить арены и шпили. Также Висмут оснастила материальным оружием всех Кристальных самоцветов во время Восстания. ** Изменение вида оружия: Висмут способна создавать улучшения для любого вида оружия, такие как кастеты для перчаток Гранат, превращение копья Жемчуг в трезубец и хлыста Аметист в игольчатый цеп. * Суперсила: Висмут невероятно сильна, она способна разбить камень, используя свои удары. Даже без превращения кистей в оружие, она может поднять статую, сделанную из твёрдого камня над головой и бросить её с достаточной силой для образования в стене кратера. Уникальные способности * Устойчивость к высоким температурам: Висмут способна выдерживать огромные температуры. Она приняла душ из лавы и голыми руками ковала оружие. * Усиленное дыхание: Висмут смогла моментально остудить только что побывавший в лаве меч. Способности: галерея Oh, Bismuth, you shouldn't have!.gif|Усиление оружия Теплостойкость.gif|Теплостойкость Руки-ножницы.gif|Руки, которые превращаются в оружие The Gems are getting a little 'Boulder'!.gif|Огромная сила Оружие Не известно, есть ли у нее оружие, призываемое из камня. В бою она использует огромную силу и смену формы рук. * Трансформация самоцветов: Висмут превращает свои руки в различное оружие. * Точка Разлома: Висмут изобрела опасное оружие для уничтожения камней самоцветов и хотела внедрить его в войско для быстрой победы в войне. Оружие: галерея BREAKING_POINT_MALA_ARMA.png|Точка разлома Руки-ножницы.gif|Руки, которые превращаются в оружие Внешний вид У Висмут довольно мускулистое телосложение и широкие плечи, ее фигура напоминает Яшму, но шире и не имеет выраженной талии. У неё тёмно-голубая кожа и радужные волосы, спутанные в дреды и отделённые от лица сиреневой лентой. Она носит чёрный фартук с прямоугольной, тёмно-бордовой вставкой и розовой звездой, которая переходит в пояс. Также светло-бордовые штаны и черную обувь. Кроме этого на правом предплечье расположена татуировка в виде тёмно-бордовой звезды. На груди находится её прямоугольный самоцвет. Дизайн Экипировка Регенерации Трансформации Цветовые палитры Обычная= |-|В измерении льва= |-|Пасмурная= |-|Ночью= |-|В кузнице= |-|В сознании Стивонни= |-|В Горящей комнате= |-|В пузыре= |-|В сумерках= |-|На свадьбе= |-|Веяние тоски= |-|Вечером= Отношения Жемчуг thumb|Жемчуг рада появлению Висмут Жемчуг и Висмут, видимо, были очень близки. Как только она видит Висмут, на глазах Жемчуг наворачиваются слёзы и она прыгает на руки к Висмут. Жемчуг, как и Гранат, очень волновалась о ней. Висмут узнаёт от Жемчуг судьбу остальных Кристальных самоцветов. Когда Жемчуг начинает плакать, Висмут говорит, что начинает плакать, когда это делает Жемчуг. Она извиняется, но Висмут говорит, что всё в порядке, и они утешают друг друга. Гранат thumb|Гранат в шутку ударила Висмут Отношения между Висмут и Гранат были дружескими, как и с Жемчуг. Они вместе смеялись, а когда Жемчуг и Висмут начали плакать, Гранат взяла Висмут за руку. Висмут также по-дружески подшучивала над Гранат, указывая на то, что она — слияние влюбленных Рубин и Сапфир. Они вместе сражались с тремя батальонами кварцев. Гранат получила в подарок от неё кастеты к её боевым перчаткам. Роза Раньше Висмут любила и уважала Розу. Именно она создала ей меч, который считает своей лучшей работой. Но когда Висмут создала оружие, способное полностью уничтожить самоцвета, Роза отвергла эту идею из-за того, что это полностью противоречило тому, за что она боролась. После этого Висмут потеряла веру в своего лидера и попыталась её остановить, но была побеждена и заточена в Львином измерении. Недоверие к Розе было настолько глубоко, что она подумала, что Стивен — это лишь ещё одна ложь Розы, что она превратилась в него для того, чтобы снова обмануть Висмут. Несмотря на своё презрение к Розе, она всё ещё беспокоилась о ней и с нежностью вспоминала о том, как та помогла ей освободиться от гнёта родины; она поддерживала Стивена, считая, что он может стать лучше, чем его мать. В игре Спасти Свет в секретной комнате Висмут можно найти статую Розы как неожиданный подарок для неё. Стивен Вначале Висмут немного смутило то, что Стивен был гибридом человека и самоцвета, но легко приняла то, кем он является. Ей нравилось заниматься обычными делами со Стивеном, такие как игра в карты, бадминтон, приготовление пищи и просмотр телевизора. Она считала, что Стивену не нужно подражать Розе, что он тот, кем он является и может быть лучше неё. Однако, после очередного отказа от её оружия и тех же самых слов, что сказала бы Роза, Висмут решила, что Роза лжёт ей о своём перерождении и попыталась уничтожить Стивена. После боя, пока Висмут не потеряла свою физическую форму, Стивен пообещал ей, что не станет скрывать от остальных Кристальных самоцветов правду о том, что на самом деле произошло, и Висмут ответила, что он действительно лучше Розы. Аметист Висмут доброжелательно встретила Аметист, сказав, что аметисты всегда нужны в рядах Кристальных самоцветов. Аметист же наблюдала за ней, говоря Стивену, что это странно, что она не знала о ней и Роза ничего о ней не рассказывала. Она первая заподозрила, что с Висмут что-то нечистое. Позже Аметист настолько обрадовалась обновлению кнута, которое Висмут сделала для неё, что сразу же забыла о своих подозрениях. Они веселились вместе, а позже, узнав правду о Висмут и Розе, присоединилась к трауру с остальными Кристальными самоцветами. Перидот Висмут доброжелательно относится к Перидот и считает её маленькой, но очень смелой. Ляпис Лазурит Их отношения до конца неизвестны, но Висмут относится к ней по-дружески. Цитаты См. основную статью Висмут/Цитаты Появления Камень самоцвета Геммология * Висмут — химический элемент с символом «Bi» и атомным номером 83. * Висмут, на самом деле, не самоцвет. Это постпереходный металл — тип металла, который является мягким и хрупким, его температура плавления гораздо ниже, чем у других металлов, и, как и многие другие металлы, Висмут имеет кристаллическую структуру. * Висмут наиболее часто образуется в гидротермальных и пегматитовых месторождениях, а также в качестве самородков. * Редкие кристаллы висмута обычно являются плоскими шестиугольниками. * Псевдокубическая, похожая на воронку форма почти не встречается в природе, а почти всегда создана в лабораторных условиях. ** «Ворончатость» вызвана электрическим напряжением, которое выше по краям кристалла; это приводит к более быстрому росту кристаллов по краям, чем по центру. ** Такая форма была замечена у многих веществ, в том числе у галенита, розового кварца, золота, кальцита, соли и льда. * Разница в цветах — это результат разной толщины слоя окиси поверх кристалла. Когда на кристаллы висмута попадает прямой свет, эти колебания в толщине приводят к разным длинам волн для прерывания отражения. Именно поэтому получается эффект «радуги». * Висмут используется в медицине, сплавах и создании косметики. Интересные факты * Запузыренный самоцвет Висмут появился в «Lion 3: Straight to Video», когда Стивен впервые узнал о пространстве внутри гривы Льва. * Висмут озвучена актрисой Узо Адубой, которая играла роль Сьюзанн «Безумные глазки» Уоррен в сериале Netflix «Оранжевый — хит сезона». ** Когда Висмут спрашивает об остальных Кристальных самоцветах, она перечисляет нескольких, одну из которых назвала «Безумно кружевной». Это может быть отсылкой к персонажу, которого отыгрывает Адуба в этом сериале. В то же время это является разновидностью агата. * Роза Кварц хранила её камень в карманном измерении Льва, из-за желания Висмут убивать самоцветов Родного мира. ** Джо Джонстон нарисовал камень Висмут в гриве льва, не имея тогда полноценных планов на ее в дальнейшем. Одной из первых концепций была идея о том, что это должна была быть поврежденная Жемчуг, которую спасла Роза. * То, что её камень является металлом, проявляется в том, что Висмут — кузнец. * Висмут является вторым самоцветом в мультсериале, чей камень не является самоцветом как таковым. Первая — Жемчуг. * Висмут обладает огромной физической силой, несмотря на реальные свойства этого металла. * Висмут является первым самоцветом в мультсериале, который использует изменение формы тела в качестве оружия. * Висмут очень похожа на кварц из-за большой физической силы. * Самоцветы этого типа в Родном мире были строителями, но Висмут после восстания стала кузнецом. * Висмут была первым неповреждённым самоцветом, которую лопнул Стивен. ** Стивен, как показано в «Mindful Education», всё ещё стыдится за то, что не смог помочь Висмут открыть глаза на то, что она хотела делать. * Ребекка Шугар в интервью для журнала «''Newsweek''» подтвердила возвращение Висмут в мультсериал также, как и Яшмы. **Эпизодом возвращением оказался «Made of Honor» * В физической форме в которой висмут предстала перед Стивеном можно заметить татуировку в виде чёрной звезды с небольшим треугольником под ней. Если предположить что концы звезды обозначают членов кристальных самоцветов: Розу, Жемуг, Рубин, Сапфир, и Висмут соответственно, то треугольник под звездой может означать Орегонскую Яшму, Снежный Обсидиан и Кружевной Агат — бывших кристальных самоцветов упомянутых Висмут. ** Также, следуя из того, что треугольник в символе стоит отдельно от звезды, можно предположить что эти самоцветы не входили в команду и были обособленной группой. * Висмут — третий Кристальный самоцвет по хронологическому порядку, который называет Стивена Розой. Первыми были Аметист (флэшбэк в «Three Gems and a Baby») и Жемчуг («Sworn to the Sword»). * У раннего дизайна Висмут были черные глаза, а у другой версии очень тонкие ноги. * Висмут и Яшма являются двумя сторонами одной монеты. И каждая до патриотизма верна своей стороне. Примечания de:Bismuth en:Bismuth (character) es:Bismuto fi:Bismuth fr:Bismuth hu:Bizmut it:Bismuth nl:Bismut pl:Bizmut pt:Bismuto pt-br:Bismuto ro:Bismut tr:Bizmut vi:Bismuth Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кристальные самоцветы Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Учителя Школы Маленького Родного мира